Vampire Academy MSN
by X-XWilted-RosesX-X
Summary: Just another day at Vlad's on MSN and otherwise, Rated M for language


Hey Guys, I am bored, and currently there is a power outage at my house sooooo.. try and enjoy.. Please?

Rose: Badassdhampire

Lissa: Spiritlight (Ya I know, its stupid, but its all I could come out with)

Dimitri: Guardian Belikov

Christian: Pyro

Eddie:Chezburger

ImNotDeadYet:Suprise

Tasha:NotDimitrisStalker

Mia:SmallBitch

Jessie:ImSoHott

Ralf:IKillYou

Kirova:Headmistress

Adrian: SxcBeast

*Rose,Lissa,Dimitri,Christian,Eddie, and Mason have all signed in*

Everyone but ImNotDeadYet: :oooooo

ImNotDeadYet: What up people?

*Silence*

ImNotDeadYet: Hellooooooo?

Badassdhampire: *Blinks* Who Are you

ImNotDeadYet: WTF Rose its Mason

Badassdhampire: No ur not

ImNotDeadYet:Yeah

Badassdhampire:No

ImNotDeadYet:Yeah

Badassdhampire:No

ImNotDeadYet:No

Badassdhampire: Ye.. NO! HA I WIN! Now that thats settled.. Who the fuck are you?

ImNotDeadYet: I AM MASON!

Badassdhampire: No. Your. Not! Mason is dead :'(

ImNotDeadYet: NO IM NOT! I AM NOT DEAD! AS YOU CAN SEE!.. Well Read..

Spiritlight: Rose.. We are ALL confused.. and your mad...

Badassdhampire: I know your all confuse- wait what? How do you know Im mad?

Spiritlight:Cause not only have I found out how to read your emotions buttttt Im also sitting right beside you.

Badassdhampire: Oh yeah.. ha.. ha

*Headmistriss has signed on*

Headmistress: *reads above* Miss Hathaway! watch your language or you are getting another detention.. and Sir or Ma'am, stop pretending to be Mason.. he has passed away recently..

ImNotDeadYet: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I AM MASON! I AM NOT DEAD AND.. Okay I give up.. Im not Mason-

Badassdhampire:HA TOLD YA SO! Nani nani boo boo ImNotDeadYet: -But I am Nathan *Screams arupt*

Guardian Belikov: But your dead! My Roza... Err.. Miss Hathaway and I killed you and all the other strigoi in the mansion

ImNotDeadYet: Obviously not Dimitri, but. I will warn you.. You will all die in 7 days

everyone but ImNotDeadYet: =O

Headmistress: As if! this school is the most protected in the world

ImNotDeadYet: Well we could always get humans to break the wards, or the MANA to start practicing again.

Headmistress: Stupid god danmed strigoi

everyone: =OOOOOOOO YOU SWORE!

Headmistress: O.o Nooo...

*Kirova has signed off*

*Jessie and Ralf have signed on*

Badassdhampire: Oh Fuck Spiritlight: Not you too Pyro:Stupid ass holes Guardian Belikov: ?

ImSoHott: HEY! Wheres the love

Badassdhampire: Where it is when ever it comes to you, in the hand that you like to play with the most All but Rose, Jessie and Ralf: BURN!

ImSoHott: Stupid bloodwhore

Guardian Belikov: Mr. Zeklos, detention, NOW, Go to the gym where you will be properly punished

ImSoHott: Oh Shit!

IKillYou: Jessie u dont have 2 put up with that shit!

Guardian Belikov: Mr. Voda(I thing thats Ralfs last name) you will be joining in the gym, 5 minutes.. oh and be sure to where shorts and a t-shirt

*Dimitri, Jessie, and Ralf have all signed out*

Badassdhampire: EVERY1 GET YOUR ASSES TO THE GYM WE HAVE TO SEE THIS!

*All leave computers to watch the torture*

Jessie and Ralfs Point of veiw

.. Oh shit

RPOV

So here I am running to the gym to watch Jessie and Ralph get tortured Bahahaha this is going to be Hysterical!

LPOV

Hahaha this is going to be hilarious

CPOV

Those assholes desserve it, this is going to be EPIC

EPOV

They deserve it for hurting Rose, hehe Im going to see if I can help with the beating

APOV

This is going to be coool!... now wheres that champagne

DPOV

Muahahahaha their goin to get it, this is what they get for hurting my Roza... er Rose.. not mine.. Ugh here we go again

RPOV

We are all huddled in the janitors closet trying to see out of the small window , luckily we got here before Dimitri, Ralf, and Jessie Lissa let out a giggle "Shh" I say as the 3 of them walk through the door, I am grinning evily because before we got into the closet I grabbed some superglue and glued a book that Dimitri had left laying around together, I knew that the look on his face would be pricless.. Well enough thinking I gotta see this.

"Boys, you both will do 5 laps around the feild, then climb the rope, with a human dummy on your back" Dimitri said dangerously.

Jessie and Ralf stood there gapping at him like fish out of water. We all let out a laugh and stopped instantly when Dimitri's face snapped over to the janitors closet He shook his head and took a step towards the closet,

Jessie got over his 'moment' and said "NO!"  
That stopped Dimitri mid step and he swiveled around and got into Jessies face.  
"Excuse me?" Dimitri said in a deadly tone, "I do not believe I asked you to do it, I told you to, and unless you want to be scrubbing EVERY SINGLE CLASSROOM FLOOR then I suggest you do it!" That stopped what ever remarks Jessie was going to make immedietly. That earned a snicker from us, thankfully Dimitri couldn't hear it this time.  
Jessie and Ralf started their laps, and dimitri followed them, as did I, but I was acting totally ninja, I watched them do their laps. they did 2 before they collapsed, I laughed silently im my head thinking how they deserved it for putting Lissa and I through hell.

When they finished 2 more I decided it was time to get my ass back into the closet. So I ran back to the closet, opened the door, and Lissa, Adrian, Christian, and Eddie fell out. It made A loud thump.  
"Get the fuck back into the closet!" I hissed. They did as I said, and we shut the door just in time, because, Dimitri came running into the gym looking around crazily.  
"Now he knows how I feel when I see ghosts, minus the migrane, and the faces" I muttered so quietly I dont think anyone heard. Unfortionatly everyone in the closet heard, and it nearly sent them into hysterics.  
"SHUT UP" I snapped in a low and deadly tone. They did. Point 2 for Hathaway. I thought smugly, I turned my attention back to Dimitri, or at least tried. but he wasnt there.  
"Oh shit" I said. "Pyro, I need you to burn the doorknob, just in case Dimitri comes" I whispered. He complied, we heard a yelp of pain on the other side of the door.  
I peeked out the window to see Dimitri take off his duster.  
"Hotter Christian he's going to use his duster" He once again complied. Gosh I should give him a cookie I thought, and almost laughed. Just then Jessie and Ralf walked through the door, Panting like a dog in heat. "We're done, Guardian Belikov" Ralf weezed out, that stopped Dimitri's attempts on trying to open the door, he pulled his duster off of the doorknob, turned and walked away. I noticed brown goop on the doorknob "Oh shit.. Christian.. you kinda burned Dimitri's duster" I said with fear in my voice.  
"What?" Christian squeeked out.  
"Dimitri's gonna kill you when he finds out" I said, imagining the ways Dimitri was going to do bodily harm to Christian.  
"I'll just tell him it was your idea"  
"No!... I got a better idea" I said.

Tehehe this one is gonna work, I thought slyley.

"What is it?" He asked me

"We blame it on Adrian" I whispered so quietly into his ear, that not even a millemium year old strigoi could her. But he did.

"Promise? You gotta pinky swear" He said with hope in his voice

"Pinkies dont swear"

I said with my middle finger in the air

"Okay, its settled than" He said so evily, that if I wasn't.. well.. me than I would have been absolutly terrified during our little chat, Dimitri had strapped human dummies to their backs, poor kids... NOT! Internally I was snickering away. Jessie was the first to attempt (Key word attempt) to climb the rope. It was HILARIOUS! Thank God my i-Phone 4 has recording video on it. I recorded Jessie climb the rope.. or try at least. He got about 6 feet before he fell to thr floor panting. Ralf was next, and he did pretty good.. for a Moroi, He got about 1/4 of the way (25 feet) before he fell. If Jessies didnt sent us into hysterics, this one almost did. we we're barely containing our laughter when Ralf got up. He dropped somthing, and just as he bent down to grab it... HIS PANTS RIPPED! I was laughing so hard, that I didnt notice that everything had gone silent in the gym, we were all rolling, litterally rolling on the floor laughing our asses off! We stopped suddenly when we heard the doorhandle jiggle.  
"Pyro, heat it up, quickly!" I said in a squeeky voice.  
The doorknob went red, There was a wimper of pain on the other side of the door, I peeked up out the window, to see Jessies face contorted in pain, that sent me into another fit of laughter. A hand slapped over my mouth, and I realized that if I didnt stop laughing then Dimitri would figure out that is was ME that was laughing, I peeked out again and I saw Dimitri making his way over to the door, I looked at my feet, and saw there was a emergency exit thingy below my feet, I opened it and ushered everyone down into it, I finally jumped down into it, and shut it, in time to hear Dimitri's keys jingling, we didnt have much time. I grabbed Lissa's hand and pulled her and beelined through the tunnel

"If you guys want to get caught by a pissed off Russian then stay over there" I said.

They realised that I was right and ran with me, we ran for about 5 minuted when we finally saw our way out, I got out then Lissa, I coulden't care less about what happened to the rest of them

Liss was the first to go up the ladder, Christian tried to go next but I yanked him off the ladder and climbed up,

"Have fun dealing with Dimitri" I cackled

I grabbed Lissa's arm and ran my ass off, Liss and I got back to my dorm and scaled the wall to get into my arm, I had been through this drill before, I grabbed my laptop, opened my Windows Media player (Cause It has my movies on it) I turned on Scream and skipped to halfway through the movie I looked over at Liss,

"Yesssss! WE DID IT!" I said still kinda out of breath.

"HI-5" Liss giggles completely unaffected by the run. I complied of course, we laughed for a moment.

I took a couple deep breaths and I was fine.

a few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Liss and I screamed cause it was an intense moment in the movie

"Coming!" I shouted angerly and paused the movie Liss and I had changed into our Pj's as a just in case a few minutes before,

I was wearing a pair of awesome Black Pajama's and Liss was wearing a matching set, except hers were pink (Find link at my profile)

I opened the door and there my Russian God stood in all his glory.

"Hello Guardian Belikov" I said in a cold tone

"Rose-" He said with warning in his tone

"Is there anything I can help you with? Liss and I are watching Scream and its just getting to the good part!" I said falsly glaring at him

"Rose. Were you and the Princess at the Gym?" Dimitri said calmly

"No, Why?" I said in false confusion.

'Need some help' Lissa asked in the bond

'yeah' I replied

"Because if y-" he started

"ROSE HURRY THE HELL UP ITS THE BEST PART!" Lissa shouted

"On my way!" I shouted back

"Look I have to go." I told dimitri in a controlled voice

"But Ro-" He started again but was abruptly cut off by me slamming the door in his face, I locked the door and walked over to the window

"Just in case" I said while locking the window and closing the blinds.

I walked back to the bed and plopped down

"Its time" I said in a giddy voice. I went back to chat and see what happened, Lissa miraculously had left her old laptop in my room before she bought her new one, so we both logged onto chat

*Badassdhampire and SpiritLight have signed on*

Pyro: Its about time -.-'

Badassdhampire: Soooo What happened?

Chezburger: You were right, he was pissed

Badassdhampire: Pyro, did u blame it on the retard

Pyro: HELL YA! you shoulda seen the look on his face!

SxcBeast: I assume that the retard you are talking about is me :( OWWWWWW it hurts to frowm

Guardian Belikov: It wouldn't hurt If you didnt throw a cigerette on my duster!

"haha this is just to great!" I said happily.

My happiness was suddenly cut short when I started feeling nautious

"FUCK!" I shouted

Badassdhampire: Buria.

Cliffy time.


End file.
